A bow string makes a relatively loud sound when an arrow is released. This is disadvantageous as the sound may be loud enough to frighten away game a hunter is seeking or cause the bowman to flinch and the arrow to consequently go astray.
A variety of silencers for bow strings are available from Martin Archery, Cabala's Archery, and other sources. Available string savers are of several different types. One, due to its shape, is known as a "puff silencer." Puff silencers are typically made of leather and yarn strands.
A second type of silencer is the "whisker silencer," also named for its appearance. The whiskers of the silencer are commonly made from a rubber or comparably flexible material.
Other commercially available string silencers are made from fleece and such exotic materials as beaver hide.
The available devices, however, are not as effective as one might wish. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a better string saver.